


ВЫ НРАВИТЕСЬ ДРУГ ДРУГУ

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bugs & Insects, Gen, Goretober, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Рей покидает зону комфорта и отправляется в путешествие. Ее попутчик Бен Соло - приятный парень, жаль, что им предстоит провести в дороге всего пару часов...





	ВЫ НРАВИТЕСЬ ДРУГ ДРУГУ

Рано или поздно приходится выходить из зоны комфорта, как бы ни хотелось в ней остаться. Рей уяснила это очень рано, и всю жизнь следовала принципу, что следом за выходом последует расширение этой самой таинственной зоны комфорта. Любое старание не пропадет втуне. Мучения длятся не зря.

Она много раз слышала, что девушкам путешествовать автостопом в одиночку опасно. Она и сама побаивалась садиться в машину к незнакомцам. Но жизнь постоянно вынуждает тебя покидать пресловутую зону комфорта, и в один ясный зимний день, когда температура опустилась достаточно низко, чтобы снег стал звонко хрустеть под ногами, а щеки и нос краснели от мороза, Рей вышла на трассу. На ней была мешковатая теплая одежда, волосы убраны под шапку с «ушами» — она надеялась, что не похожа на соблазнительную штучку.

Первым ее подвез приятный мужчина, по имени Люк Скайуокер. Он травил байки — Рей не отставала, а еще внимательно слушала и задавала вопросы, чему он, кажется, был очень рад. Но со Скайуокером пришлось расстаться на повороте на Ак-То, и дальше Рей стояла, вглядываясь в ясную даль, поднимая руку, едва заметит блеск лобового стекла вдалеке.

Ее следующего попутчика звали Бен. Он рассказал ей много интересного — как работал продавцом, плотником и мечтал стать актером. В данный момент просто ехал — надеялся, что, сменив место жительства, сменит и черную полосу на светлую.

Он соврал, наверняка. В конце концов, человеку, у которого в бардачке лежат два водительских удостоверения на два разных имени, врать не впервой. Но Рей этого не знала. Они с Беном слушали трещащее радио, распевавшее о далеком лете, болтали обо всем, и Рей начало казаться, что она сама попала в светлую полосу: сначала Люк, подбросивший ее настолько далеко, насколько возможно (он даже сделал небольшой крюк ради нее), теперь Бен, такой милый, угостивший ее бутербродами, и симпатичный — Рей не хотела об этом думать, но оно само пришло на ум. Улыбка у него была просто волшебная, враз преображавшая лицо. Рей подумала, что он должен стать великолепным актером, и заявила об этом вслух. В ответ Бен расхохотался в голос.

С ним было уютно, уютнее, чем дома. Рей сразу прониклась к нему доверием, забыв, что Бен — лишь попутчик, случайный знакомый. Она даже попыталась выспросить о его страницах в социальных сетях.

А потом Рей совершила главную ошибку — она задремала.

Когда она проснулась, солнце садилось, отражаясь в стеклах маленькой автозаправочной станции с магазинчиком. Именно этот яркий блеск отвел взгляд Рей — присмотрись она, и заметила бы, что станция заброшена, а магазинчик уже давно закрыт. Возможно даже она сумела бы спастись, заблокировав двери пикапа.

Но Рей была спросонья, последние лучи низкого зимнего солнца светили ей прямо в глаза, и единственное, на что она обратила внимание — на большую рекламную вывеску.

«ВЫ НРАВИТЕСЬ ДРУГ ДРУГУ» — гласила вывеска.

Водителя не было — должно быть вышел купить кофе или оплатить бензин. Странно. Скоро стемнеет, но на заправке все еще не зажегся свет. Может, они тянут до последнего…

Ход ее мыслей оборвало появление Бена: он подошел к машине со стороны пассажирского сиденья и постучал по стеклу.

— Не хочешь прогуляться? — предложил он.

— Да. Наверное, — сказала Рей, хотя не очень хотела покидать теплую кабину пикапа

Торопливо отстегивая ремень безопасности, Рей неловко развернулась и коленом задела дверцу бардачка. Дверца была хлипкой, а бардачок был забит под завязку, и от одного движения раскрылся, и все его содержимое полетело на пол: ворох карт, какие-то бумаги, пакеты…

— Ой! — воскликнула Рей. — Я подниму!

Она наклонилась, собирая все в одну кучу, и ее взгляд зацепился за маленький пластиковый прямоугольник — права. На правах была фотография Бена, но имя и фамилия стояли почему-то другие — Адам Саклер. Рей не успела даже удивиться, продолжая автоматически сгребать выпавшее обратно в бардачок. Она видела права Бена — они были у него в кошельке, он доставал их на разъезде. Под кучей обнаружились ещё одни права, тоже с фото Бена, но имя стояло уже третье — Кайло Рен.

До Рей наконец-то дошло, что у обычных людей права всего одни и на одно имя. Она выпрямилась, держа прямоугольник в руках и рассматривая его. Нужно спросить у Бена, что это такое. Может реквизит для какой-нибудь их постановки или любительского фильма?

Рей подняла глаза на Бена — он стоял снаружи, ждал ее и улыбался. Улыбка у него была такая открытая, что Рей почти успокоилась — почти. Она нажала на ручку двери, вылезая, все ещё держа права в руке.

Лицо после теплого салона обожгло холодом, и Рей торопливо захлопнула дверь, чтобы не выстудить машину.

— Послушай, Бен… — начала она, но Бен вдруг схватил ее и с такой силой стукнул ее о машину, что Рей треснулась затылком и моментально отключилась.

Она пришла в себя, лёжа на низкой подстилке в каком-то теплом помещении. Ее верхняя одежда исчезла, как и обувь. Помещение заливал неяркий свет ламп, окон там не было. Гудело в забранной мелкой сеткой вентиляционном отверстии. Стены и пол были чистыми и гладкими, бетонными. В помещении было довольно влажно. В одном углу стояло два ведра, во втором — два стеклянных ящика, похожих на террариумы, с деревяшками внутри и ещё одной лампой над ними. Дверь в помещении была всего одна. Встав, Рей подошла к ней и подергала ручку — заперто. Тогда она подошла к террариумам.

Один из них был пуст. Второй, прикрытый крышкой, тоже показался Рей пустым, но тут обитатель террариума пошевелился, выползая из-под коряги, и Рей смогла его рассмотреть.

Это была крупная сколопендра чуть меньше двадцати сантиметров длинной, коричнево-бордовая, со светлыми ножками. Быстро перебирая ими, сколопендра перебралась в другой угол террариума и там опять скрылась под деревяшкой.

— Ну, привет, — хрипло сказала Рей. Она вдруг поняла, что очень хочет пить. Хочет есть. Хочет выбраться отсюда так сильно, что слезы сами навернулись на глаза.

Рей яростно потерла их кулаками и снова вернулась к двери. Она с размаху опустила на нее кулак и заорала:

— Эй! Выпусти меня! Вы-пус-ти-ме-ня! — каждый слог она сопровождала ударом кулака. Дверь дрожала, но не более того.

Рей остановилась, чтобы перевести дух, а потом вновь принялась колотить. Ей пришло в голову взять одно из ведер, но это было самое сомнительное оружие, какое можно было придумать.

— Вы-пус-ти-ме-ня!

Что-то щелкнуло, и Рей отпрянула от двери — в сторону ведер, готовая обороняться или кинуться на своего похитителя.

Дверь открылась, и на пороге появился Бен. Он вежливо улыбнулся Рей, будто ничего особенно не происходило. На руках у него были перчатки, а в руках он нес небольшой контейнер.

— Какого хрена?! — выкрикнула Рей. — Куда ты меня притащил, зачем?!

— Минуту, — сказал Бен. — Я все объясню тебе, правда. Но у меня есть небольшое дело.

Он закрыл дверь за собой, и остановился перед Рей, внимательно глядя на нее. В контейнере в его руках лениво перебирала ножками еще одна сколопендра.

— Кто ты такой?! — спросила девушка. — Как тебя зовут по-настоящему?

— Бен. Я назвал тебе свое настоящее имя, — ответил ее похититель. — И мне очень жаль, что пришлось ударить тебя. Я совсем этого не хотел, — с этими словами он направился к террариумам. — Я развожу редких насекомых, — пояснил Бен как ни в чем не бывало. — А эти негодницы питаются ими. Уже несколько раз устраивали побег и лишали меня части заработка. Но я всё равно их люблю…

— Зачем ты притащил меня сюда? — перебила его Рей. — Ты… Ты убьешь меня?

— Нет, — ответил Бен убеждённо и улыбнулся ей, по-мальчишески открыто. Что-то шевельнулось у Рей в груди, что-то теплое, но она придавила это чувство, как давят каблуком мерзкого жука, забравшегося в дом.

— Тогда зачем я здесь? Ты маньяк? Насильник?

— Я предпочитаю заниматься сексом с теми, кто этого хочет, и мне не нужно резать никого на кусочки, чтобы достичь удовлетворения, если ты об этом, — заметил Бен, подняв бровь. — Нет, я не собираюсь как-то измываться над тобой…

— Тогда… — начала Рей нахмурившись.

— Мне нужна небольшая помощь, — сказал Бен. — Сейчас я пересажу эту беглянку в террариум, и мы сможем подняться наверх. Поверь, я не хочу причинять тебе вреда.

Он снова улыбнулся, и Рей опять ощутила это отвратительное чувство приязни, похожее на копошение в груди.

«Он лжет, — напомнила себе Рей. — Кто знает, каким именем он представляется другим? Может Мэттом? Или Лестером, или Элом… Он похитил тебя. А похищают обычно не для того, чтобы просто попить вдвоем чаю в спокойной обстановке».

И Рей решила вести себя смирно… Пока. Пока не увидит дверь наружу и что-нибудь, чем можно оглушить такого громилу, как Бен.

Бен пересадил сколопендру во второй террариум, подошел к двери и открыл ее, жестом приглашая Рей.

Рей нерешительно вышла, постоянно оглядываясь на него. Бен последовал за ней, продолжая обворожительно улыбаться. Он запер дверь и указал Рей на лестницу, ведущую наверх.

Наверху было так же влажно и темновато. Часть светильников не горела, а имеющиеся окна были зашторены, и Рей даже примерно не могла представить, где они могут быть.

— Пойдем, — позвал ее Бен. — Покажу тебе мою коллекцию.

Рей последовала туда, куда он звал ее, окидывая взглядом коридор: несколько дверей и поворот, ничего тяжелого, чем можно было воспользоваться — там вообще ничего не было, будто дом был нежилой.

Зато комната, в которую Бен привел ее, была слишком заставлена. Рей даже замерла на пороге от неожиданности — она просто не знала, за что уцепиться взглядом. Множество террариумов, больших и маленьких, сетчатых и стеклянных, с индивидуальными лампами для обогрева, увлажнители… Воздух наполняло стрекотание. У стены возле обогревателя стояло массивное старое кресло с пледом.

— Ого, — вырвалось у Рей.

— Да, — сказал Бен с гордостью. — Внушительно, я знаю. И требует постоянного внимания.

— То есть, — хрипло сказала Рей, — ты не актер. И никуда не переезжаешь.

— Не совсем, — ответил Бен. — Но я действительно не переезжаю. Я люблю этот дом.

Оглядываясь, Рей приметила возле одного из террариумов огнетушитель, аккуратно стоявший на отведенной для него полке. Делая вид, что рассматривает насекомых, Рей двинулась вдоль ряда террариумов, надеясь, что Бен не разгадает ее план.

— Так зачем я здесь? — спросила Рей.

— Позволь, я кое-кого тебе покажу, — Бен указал на один из террариумов, и сердце Рей забилось чаще — совсем рядом с огнетушителем. Она послушно подошла, заглядывая внутрь.

Внутри сидел здоровенный жук. Рей никогда таких не видела — он был почти с ее ладонь, с переливающимся синевой и медью панцирем.

— Это скарабей, — сказал Бен. — Один из последних. Таких больше не осталось, может быть у парочки коллекционеров есть такие. Ты не найдешь информации о нем ни в одном справочнике. О них почти ничего неизвестно, кроме того, что они долгожители. А я нашел способ, как его размножить.

— О, — сказала Рей без особого энтузиазма.

— Обычно у насекомых самки заботятся о потомстве, но не у скарабеев, — сказал Бен. Он постучал пальцем по стеклу, и скарабей подбежал и попытался забраться на гладкую поверхность. Рей увидела его темное брюшко со странным узором. — Самка присматривает за тем, кто заботится о потомстве, но сама она никакой активности не проявляет, — Бен приоткрыл крышку, бесстрашно опустил руку в террариум, и скарабей забрался ему на ладонь. Рей шагнула назад, мысленно отметив, что стала еще немного ближе к вожделенному огнетушителю. — Возможно поэтому их осталось так мало. Без помощи иногда не обойтись.

— Очень интересно, — сказала Рей. — Он кусается?

— Нет, — сказал Бен. — Это она. Не кусается, если ей не угрожать, — он посадил скарабея на край террариума.

— Значит, она готовится принести приплод, — сказала Рей, делая еще шаг назад. — А я-то тут при чем?

— Она уже его принесла, — сказал Бен. — Но нужно, чтобы за ним кто-то… присмотрел.

— Ага, — сказала Рей, делая еще шаг назад. Все ее внимание было сосредоточено на Бене и на огнетушителе рядом с ней. И когда скарабей поднялся в воздух и полетел прямо на нее, Рей испуганно и рефлекторно отмахнулась, ударив жука рукой и сбив его на пол.

— Рей, — разочарованно сказал Бен. Он сделал шаг к Рей, и она бросилась к огнетушителю, уже не скрываясь, но Бен успел перехватить ее раньше, крепко сжав ее руки и прижимая к себе.

— Отпусти! — заорала Рей. — Пусти!

— Прости, что приходится это делать, — прошептал Бен ей на ухо. — Потерпи.

Скарабей жужжал и шевелил лапками и надкрыльями, стараясь перевернуться. Наконец ей это удалось, она снова взлетела в воздух и целенаправленно спикировала на Рей. Села на ее футболку, пошевелила усиками и поползла к обнаженному плечу.

— Убери его! — взвыла Рей.

— Это она, — сказал Бен. — Потерпи, Рей, это быстро кончится.

Скарабей дополз до голой кожи, потоптался немного, а потом опустился, на нее, погружая заднюю заостренную часть брюшка глубоко в кожу. Рей заорала и снова задергалась, но Бен держал ее крепко. Боль, тем временем, быстро прошла, и Рей расширившимися глазами следила, как под кожей что-то надувается, словно маленькие шарики расползались под ней в разные стороны.

— Ч… ч… — начала она, но губы не слушались. От того места, куда сел скарабей, по телу разливалось онемение. Рей уже не чувствовала руку, и буквально ощущала, как пропадает чувствительность с той стороны.

— Не думай о них как о паразитах, — попросил Бен, пока Рей пыталась стряхнуть с себя жука, но руки и ноги ее не слушались. — Представь себя… суррогатной матерью. Ты послужишь великому делу. В конце концов, что значат несколько миазов? Ну, может быть, чуть больше, чем несколько… и я не уверен, что личинки не мигрируют куда-нибудь, например в мозг…

Скарабей закончил откладывать яйца под ее кожу, встряхнул надкрыльями и снова взлетел, нарезая круги под потолком.

А Бен взял Рей на руки и перенес ее на кресло, после чего укрыл пледом. Рей гортанно застонала — это единственное, на что она сейчас была способна. Странно, что она еще дышала.

Ее охватил ужас. Она не могла пошевелиться, она не могла управлять своим телом! А вдруг она перестанет дышать? Вдруг он напичкает ее еще чем-то?

Рей быстро и тяжело задышала, бешено вращая глазами. Ее конечности слабо подергивались — это был максимум доступных ей движений. Ее сердце стучало так сильно, будто вот-вот выломает грудную клетку и выскочит наружу.

— Ну-ну, — сказал Бен и погладил ее по голове. — Не бойся, я буду рядом. Тебе нужно много отдыхать.

Скарабей сделал очередной круг по комнате, по пути стукнувшись об одну из ламп, а потом сел на плед, шевеля усиками.

— Ну разве это не чудесно, Рей? — сказал Бен с улыбкой. — Вы нравитесь друг другу.

**Author's Note:**

> Тащемта, отсылки к Стивену Кингу никто не заметил XD


End file.
